


Night Owl

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Eda worries about hurting Luz because of the curse. But Luz manages to calm those fears.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I don't own Owl House. Obviously.
> 
> A/n: okay so i've been really into The Owl House and got sucked into the fandom so badly so here's my first story for it. Hopefully one of many. Anyway enjoy and please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos generally mean more content. Thanks.
> 
> Notes: A soft moment between Eda and Luz with found family feelings and light angst and hurt/comfort.

**Night Owl**

Ever since Luz had found out about the curse afflicting her, Eda's sleep hadn't been restful. She'd woken up often in the night, panting and sweating, unable to shake the terror away like she usually did. The nightmares were simply far too vivid to be shaken off so easily.

Tonight was no different. Once again, she'd woken in her nest an an ungodly hour, frightened half to death. Eyes wildly darting about looking for danger as she tried to get her breath back.

Once she was sure there was no immediate danger. Eda allowed herself a small sigh of relief. Then, knowing full well she wouldn't get back to sleep again, she got up and trudged into the kitchen to make herself a mug of tea. Intending to take it back to her nest. But instead she found herself sipping the tea and lingering outside Luz's room.

The door was ajar and she quietly pushed it open just enough so she could see the form of her sleeping apprentice. And King, too, as he was curled up at the foot of her bed.

The Owl Lady smiled softly at the two of them. Her family. Though she didn't like to admit that out loud. Just in case anyone tried to use them against her. Or put said family in danger.

And gods knew she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to King or Luz.

Especially Luz.

That little girl had become incredibly dear to her in such a short space of time. She'd shaken up everything and turned her whole world upside-down in the best possible way. Luz was like a big, bright light in the darkness, and Eda didn't know what she'd do without her.

Unfortunately the curse complicated things. Because inevitably, at some point in the future, it would consume her.

Worse still, it would continue to put Luz in danger until the end. Yesterday was a prime example of that. How close she'd come to hurting her family. Or worse, killing them. Eda shuddered at the thought, pushing it out of her mind. Wishing she could push the curse out of her so easily.

She sighed to herself and turned to go back to her nest.

"Hmm... Eda?"

Eda froze at the familiar voice and slowly turned to face Luz, who was now sitting up in bed and looking at her.

"You still up, Eda?"

Eda shook her head. "Nah. Woke up and can't get back to sleep again. Just a bad dream, that's all."

Luz yawned. "Wanna talk about it?"

Eda considered it for a moment.

"If you talk about it you might feel better and be able to get some sleeeeeep," Luz cooed. Wide awake now. Eda sighed. She never could say no to that bright smile. Not without great effort anyway. "Alright, fine," she huffed, and shuffled into Luz's room. Sitting on the bed beside her. Setting her coffee mug on the bedside table.

"It's about the curse, isn't it?" Luz asked quietly.

"Well... yes."

"Are you worried about it?"

"About the curse itself? No, not really."

"The what _are_ you worried about?" Luz pried gently. Scooting closer to her.

Eda sighed. She was doing a lot of that tonight. "I'm worried about _you_ Luz," she admitted quietly. Tiredly. "That my curse is putting you in danger. I mean, what if you get hurt?"

Luz stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Uh, Eda... I don't know if you missed the memo or something, but the Boiling Isles are pretty dangerous. And so is learning to be a witch and studying magic. I'm going to get hurt sometimes."

"I know that," Eda huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "I meant, what if _I_ hurt you, Luz? What if one day my magic runs out or my elixir stops working and I end up seriously hurting you?"

"Eda..." Luz called to her. But Eda wasn't listening.

"Because I just couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you. You're my family, Luz."

Eda's hands closed into fists on her lap as she avoided Luz's gaze. Refusing to look at the girl. Afraid that if she did, she'd break down and cry.

"Eda," Luz called to her gently, making Eda's lip tremble. "Eda..."

Eda risked a glance at Luz, who just sat there looking warmly at her, a smile on her face. "Eda, I promise you, we'll find a way to break the curse."

"But what if there _is_ no way!" Eda protested. But Luz cut her off.

"We'll do it, Eda. You, me and King. Even Hootie. We'll all do it together. We're here for you Eda, and we'll help you. Because that's what families do."

Eda stared at Luz, unable to believe it. But Luz was adamant.

"Besides, I'm strong enough to hold my own now – even against you in your owl form," Luz added with a cheeky grin, hoping to pry the Eda she knew and loved out again. "and that's because of _you_ , Eda. You've taught me so much, and now I get to use that knowledge to help you."

Eda swallowed the lump in her throat. "Luz..." she said hoarsely. Blinking back tears. No. No, she was _**not**_ going to cry damn it.

But it was too late to stop it. She was already sobbing, and Luz was already hugging her again.

"You aren't going to hurt me, Eda," Luz added. "Because we'll help break your curse before that happens."

Eda sniffed and returned Luz's embrace, letting the tears roll unimpeded down her cheeks. Crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Luz gently released her then.

"Feel better?" Luz smiled at her softly.

"Yeah," Eda nodded, sniffing and wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Thanks, Luz."

Luz returned the smile. "Anytime. Now go get some sleep, Night Owl. We've got a busy day of trash collecting tomorrow."

Eda, still smiling, stood and wiped her tears away. Still smiling at her girl. "Sure thing, kiddo. Sure thing."


End file.
